1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved control mechanism for firearms and more specifically to a simplified control mechanism for selecting the firing pin of a multi-pin firearm and for locking the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms, particularly two-barrel firearms such as shotguns, have control devices which allow the user to release both strikers or firing pins in succession by means of a single trigger. In using such devices, the operator or user can freely determine which of the two firing pins strike first upon pressing the trigger. A selecting mechanism provided with a control that the user can set from outside the firearm allows the operator to make such a selection.
One known method of carrying out this operation is to integrate the firing pin selecting function into the locking mechanism of the firearm. Thus, in addition to the usual movement of the mechanism's locking button in a longitudinal direction and the two positions representing the "lock" or "fire" mode, the button moves in the transverse direction to select the first or second firing pin of the firearm.
In this known mechanism, the opening through which the button of the firearm's lock protrudes has a transverse dimension which allows the required transverse displacement of the button to effect the control function. However, the increased width prevents proper control of the movement of the lock-button to ensure safe, easy, and comfortable handling and to prevent any involuntary movements.
In the past, the installation of moving collars of various designs has lessened this inconvenience. However, these collars do not allow the button to freely move in the desired path. They introduce friction between the firearm's housing and the locking/selecting mechanism which results in a higher risk of obstruction and improper alignment.
The selector device of the present invention provides a mechanism which ensures proper control of the locking and firing pin selection button of a firearm. It allows the user of the firearm to easily and consistently make the proper selection in locking and firing the firearm. It produces the requisite mechanical action to safely, consistently and comfortably effect these functions.